<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Many Crushes by verboseDescription</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697409">Too Many Crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription'>verboseDescription</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anon asking for jon and tim bonding over falling in love too easily</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>bi jon sims celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Many Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The way Jon’s staring at Martin would be obvious, even if it hadn’t made him trip on his way to Tim’s desk. Tim watches as Jon catches himself, and the stack of files in his hands. Then, flustered, he adjusts his glasses and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Tim stares as Jon slowly turns to meet his eyes. He scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Jon demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” Tim asks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paper immediately falls out of Jon’s hands. He scrambles to pick them up, glaring at Tim as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin is our </span>
  <em>
    <span>coworker,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon reminds him. “This level of ogling is—it’s unprofessional! Just because he’s a very attractive man—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—knew you had taste,” Tim interrupts, grinning. Jon glares harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s attractive,” Jon repeats, louder. “But if I stopped to stare at every attractive person who worked in this building, I’d be too distracted to even make it down to the Archives!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim pats Jon’s arm, trying to bite down his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” he says. “Back in Research, I never made it to my desk on time because I was always making detours down to Artefact Storage to talk to Sasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that really worth being late to work?” Jon asks. Tim stares. “No, you’re right. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would have done the same. Quite frankly, I should have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it,” Tim says. “We work with a lot of attractive people. I think it’s nice. Gives you something to think about on slow days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>slow days,” Jon grumbles. “There’s no time for fantasies. And besides, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s biphobia,” Tim informs him, pointing a pencil at Jon's chest. “That you don’t have time for it, I mean. But it’s not embarrassing, either. Sometimes it’s just fun to compliment someone who looks cool, especially when they compliment you back. Spread the love, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like an infection,” Jon says blankly. Tim snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, If you can’t unwind and think about, oh, I don’t know, watching the sunset with a cute guy you met in Research, then how are you supposed to relax?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll relax when I’m dead,” Jon says automatically. There’s a pause. “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, you can’t just—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim, </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen to me! You’re not allowed to joke about something like this! You can’t just tell me—” Jon’s shaking him now, but it’s just making Tim laugh harder. “Tim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon lets go suddenly and takes a deep breath. Tim stops laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy,” Jon says, seriously. “I would love to watch the sunset with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tim says. “Oh! Cool. Uh, do you—d’you wanna wait till Friday? Weather should be pretty good, then. We can have a picnic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That—that sounds very nice,” Jon says. “I—I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon walks back to his office and shuts the door. Tim waits. A moment later, the door opens again, and Jon rushes back to Tim’s desk and hands him a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, I have a statement I want you to follow up on,” Jon adds. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a prompt posted on my tumblr, which you can find here!<br/>https://ofdreamsanddoodles.tumblr.com/post/640043579770880000/refuses-to-pick-a-side-or-make-a-binary-choice</p><p>if you want to find out more about this event, you can find the carrrd here: jonsimsbipride.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>